


The Cat ~ Kuroo x Kenma One-Shot

by djqkkfg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (It’s also on Wattpad pictures included for a better experience), Humor, I’ll add more tags later, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Vine reference, bad attempts at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djqkkfg/pseuds/djqkkfg
Summary: A cat that weirdly looks like Kuroo keeps following Kenma around. Kuroo starts out amused, but turns jealous though they soon make amends.(9th story and first Haikyuu book here we go!)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 39





	The Cat ~ Kuroo x Kenma One-Shot

It all started when Kenma and Kuroo were walking to school.

Kenma's on his psp as always and Kuroo was making sure Kenma doesn't bump into anything, but all of a sudden Kuroo stops Kenma in his tracks.

Kenma silently glares at Kuroo for almost dropping his psp until he looks at the cat in front of him. An ugly one at that.

He looks at the cat and the cat looks at him.

". . ."

". . ."

He then walks around the cat and continues playing his game and Kuroo follows him though he wasn't the only one following Kenma.

Kuroo is the first to notice.

"Hey, Kenma, I think he likes you. I guess I can call you a cat magnet."

Kenma looks behind him to see that the cat was in fact following him.

He only shrugs it off. He'll never see the cat again once he's done with school so it's fine.

Right?

Wrong.

It was the next day at the start of after school practice.

Yamamoto and Lev weren't there yet, but at least it was quie-

"What the fuck is that?! What the fuck, is that a fucking cat?!" You could hear Yamamoto yell. "Oi, don't fucking look at me like that! That's a weird looking fucking cat!"

"Yaku-san! There's a stray cat outside, I don't want it starting a fight with Lucie! Lucie, it's okay. It's okay Lucie, don't worry about it." Lev says petting the cat that he picked up on his way to practice. "Yaku-san, there's a weird fucking stray cat outside! It looks like grandma the fucking thing!"

"Oi, get the fuck out of here! I don't even know if that's a fucking cat . . ." Yamamoto continues yelling.

The cat starts walking towards them and all you could here was incoherent yelling from Yamamoto and Lev.

The cat walks past them and into the gym, but not before Yaku started yelling at them for making a ruckus.

Kenma finally looks up from his game to see what was going on.

". . ."

". . ."

"Hey, it's back, I told you he likes you! You're the ultimate cat magnet." Kuroo exclaims.

"Kuro . . . take this seriously and get it out of here."

"Of course I'm taking this seriously my dear boyfriend of mine and as your dearest most loyal boyfriend I shall escort this cat out of here." He says with a smug grin plastered on his face.

Yaku enters the room with a wounded Lev and Yamamoto.

An angry cat that looks like Yaku also runs in.

The cat that looks like Kuroo scampers as soon as it lays eyes on Yaku and the other cat with the other cat running after him.

The same thing happened the next day

“What is that . . .?” Yamamoto says as something zooms across the field in a blur.

“Yaku-san, there’s something in the field!” Lev yells.

They inch closer to where it was resting. Once they were there Lev poke it with a stick.

It jolts and they scream in fright. The creature then looks at them and they yell even louder in fear just from seeing its face.

“What the fuck!” 

“It’s-It’s back! Yaku-san call the cops, that creepy cat is back! The one that looks like it’s wearing makeup, call the police!”

Yaku sprints up to them ready to give them a piece of his mind as he did yesterday, but stopped in his tracks as he looks at the cat.

He makes a creeped out and disgusted face. “It looks like Kuroo . . .”

The cat ran away when Yaku started to shoo him away.

It's the next day at the end of practice and the cat waltzed in again.

Kenma was minding his own business in a corner on his psp while Lev annoyed him.

Kenma froze in fear when he layed eyes on the cat.

The cat just kept walking towards him finally next to him and starts rubbing himself against him.

"Lev!"

"Just push it away."

"No. No, it's too gross. Stop. Get it away from me.

"Okay. I'll get it, Kenma-san!"

Kuroo walked in on the situation and couldn't help, but feel jealous . . . of a cat . . .

The rest of the team walks in and couldn't help but laugh at a scratched up Lev, Yaku especially.

Kenma took this chance to go home, Kiroo following him. Again he was not the only one following Kenma.

They made it into Kenma's house, but not without that damn god forsaken cat . . .

Kenma has honestly accepted his fate as he changes into some shorts and a T-shirt.

So here Kuroo was sitting next to his cat counterpart.

Soon enough the cat jumps on Kenma's bed as he's laying on his stomach playing his game.

The cat starts patting Kenma's butt as he gets ready to sit.

The cat then curls up on his butt like it's a cushion smugly smirking at Kuroo as he did so . . . or at least it looked as so.

Kenma didn't pay any mind since he was in the middle of a battle.

Kuroo was so shocked and angry as the cat sat where he was supposed to lay his head upon, not him.

The cat then gets off and starts patting his butt again the fabric of Kenma's shorts rising higher and higher.

Kuroo almost growls until he realizes what was happening.

Kenma hasn't let Kuroo do any "fun activities" let alone touch him for a good month since he got a new game.

This saint of a cat . . .

He could almost shed a tear of pure joy.

The cat moved on to pushing up Kenma's shirt and as soon as he was done with that he walked in front of Kuroo raising his paw as if he was awaiting a handshake . . . pawshake?

He gives the cat a pawshake and the cat jumps out of the open window like a spy when there mission has been accomplished.

He came to the conclusion that the cat was sent down by god himself.

Kenma then puts down his psp and says the most magical words he's heard in a month. 

"I finished the game, lets do "it.""

He didn't have to tell Kuroo twice.

Yup, definitely sent by god himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while when I saw some of these pictures on Pinterest and couldn't help, but think of that one video of the cat, so I decided to make a one-shot of it combined into kuroken.
> 
> This is also something to tell you guys about a book I'm think about working on, it's a BokuAkaKuroKen book since you don't see that beautiful ship on Wattpad much (it will also be on Ao3) It's a Model AU with Akaashi and Kenma as the models. I'm pretty excited about it. Just comment it here and I'll make it.
> 
> Anyways bye!


End file.
